Hearth
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Dans la quiétude des Enfers, une fois le désir apaisé, ce sont les esprits qui se rencontrent, et les coeurs qui demandent à se trouver. [Rhadamanthe/Kanon]. Birthday gift pour la merveilleuse Aelina. Ecrit avec Talim76.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Ici Saharu et Talim, ayant écrit de concert un OS pour l'anniversaire d'une demoiselle très appréciée d'elles deux.

 **Joyeux anniversaire Aelina! ^_^**

Nous avons été ravies de te voir à la Japan Expo, et nous n'avons pas les mots pour te remercier de nouveau de toute ta générosité. Grâce à toi, j'ai l'avatar le plus fabuleux et unique du monde, et je ne sais comment exprimer ma reconnaissance. Alors Talim s'est joint à moi pour t'offrir du Rhad'Kanon en cadeau! On espère toutes les deux que ça te plaira: merci d'être une personne formidable, drôle et généreuse en plus d'une dessinatrice hors pair. (Sérieusement les gens. Visitez son tumblr et sa boutique: c'est le paradis du bon du bien.)

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/Kanon.** (Panier de dragons, toujours.)

Rating: **T.**

Nous rappelons à toute fin utile que nous n'apprécions pas les ajouts en favoris/follow sans reviews. Vous avez le droit de ne rien dire, mais restez silencieux jusqu'au bout. C'est notre choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Hearth**

Rhadamanthe sourit entre les mèches bleues. Se léchant la lèvre, et frôlant au passage une oreille qu'il savait sensible, il se redressa avant de s'écarter du corps grec qui frissonna tout autant que le sien de se retrouver séparé.

Reprenant sa place dans le matelas, son sourire satisfait s'effaça pourtant rapidement en remarquant qu'au lieu de reprendre convenablement son souffle comme devait l'impliquer leur passionnant sport de chambre, Kanon balayait la pièce du regard d'un air concentré. Choisissant de ne pas se vexer immédiatement, le Juge des Enfers ignora le petit manège de son amant.

Environ cinq minutes.

-...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Si ce n'était rien, tu n'aurais pas une expression si étrange. A moins que les dernières activités t'aient été déplaisantes ?

-A ton humble avis ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non.

-...

-Donc ?

-Peu importe. Dors.

Sur cette indication qui sonnait davantage comme un ordre, Kanon tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et remonta le drap de soie jusqu'à son menton, l'air inexplicablement renfrogné. Ou perplexe. Difficile à déterminer.

A ses côtés, Rhadamanthe se redressa en soupirant, saisissant la bouteille de verre posée sur la table de chevet. Chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du Dragon des Mers était une spécialité éreintante qui lui demandait au moins trois verres, moins la fatigue liée à leur partie de jambes en l'air. Autant dire qu'il partait perdant. Et qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de se prendre la tête, également.

Vidant son verre d'une traite, il fit craquer sa nuque avant de venir s'enrouler autour du cadet des Gémeaux. Un bras autour de sa taille, les bassins étroitement emboîtés et un autre bras pour lui servir d'oreiller. Frôlant sa nuque du bout des lèvres, il eut la satisfaction de voir les effets d'un frisson sur l'épiderme tanné. Il mordit la peau à portée, s'attirant un grondement aussi menaçant que désireux, avant de resserrer sa prise pour ce qui aurait dû être un repos bien mérité, prêt à s'endormir dans cette étreinte de chaleur devenue naturelle.

-C'est juste que…

Rhadamanthe retint un juron de justesse. Évidemment. Saleté de reptile marin.

Et nul doute qu'il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir interrompu un premier train de sommeil, à l'ombre de sourire qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler. Et ce malgré sa voix étrangement hésitante.

...Hésitante ? Songea alors Rhadamanthe avec ce qu'il lui restait de lucidité à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Voilà qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du Dragon des Mers, habitué depuis sa rédemption à une franchise incisive, pour ne pas dire assassine.

Une constatation qui nécessitait donc, à son grand désarroi, toute son attention et son écoute.

 _Shit._

-Juste que quoi ?

-...Rien, je t'ai dit. Je discute pas avec toi quand tu as déjà trois verres de whisky dans le gosier.

-C'est le premier !

-T'en as au moins sifflé deux avant que j'arrive.

-Des preuves ?

-Ton haleine.

-...

-Allez, dors.

-Que tu puisses encore profiter de mon sommeil pour partir ?

Kanon se figea immédiatement dans le lit. Et Rhadamanthe, réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper, eut juste le temps de se dire que Kanon n'avait peut-être pas tort : limiter sa consommation d'alcool lui délierait sans doute moins la langue.

Et lui éviterait de faire face, à l'avenir, au regard que le Chevalier des Gémeaux lui présenta. Mélange déplaisant de colère, culpabilité et d'incompréhension.

-Désolé.

\- Tu ronfles, et tu m'étouffes pendant la nuit, je préfère encore me pieuter dans mon temple !

-Ben voyons.

\- Je te signale que les Enfers, c'est chez toi. Mes affaires, elles sont au Sanctuaire.

Là, Kanon marquait un point, il était vrai. Et le ton de sa voix avait d'ailleurs changé. Un léger silence s'étira entre eux, avant que le cadet des Gémeaux ne se tourne légèrement vers lui. L'air presque sincèrement curieux.

-Et puis, comment tu pourrais savoir que je pars pendant la nuit ? Et pas juste avant que tu ne te lèves ?

-Parce que je me réveille dès que tu n'es plus là.

-…

-…

Rhadamanthe se mordit la lèvre. Et de deux conneries. Vu la façon dont le corps grec s'était tendu, à la prochaine, il prendrait une sacrée mandale dans la face et se retrouverait bel et bien seul dans son lit ridiculement vaste. Perspective fort déplaisante. Avec le temps, (et les nombreuses délicieuses galipettes partagées avec Kanon) il avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau en quatre mille ans : il appréciait _beaucoup_ l'après-sexe.

Vraiment beaucoup.

Il resserra donc encore un peu plus sa prise. Au cas où.

Dame Fortune parut lui sourire malgré tout, car Kanon n'amorça pas le moindre geste manifestant une envie de départ. Ni de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Au lieu de ça, il détourna méthodiquement le regard et fit face à la cheminée sur le mur opposé, dans laquelle rougeoyaient encore quelques braises, remplissant la pièce d'une chaleur dont ils n'avaient pourtant guère besoin.

-...Le tableau.

...Bon. Kanon avait apparemment choisi d'ignorer totalement sa dernière remarque. Dans le doute, le juge décida de considérer cela comme une bonne chose.

Néanmoins, ces deux mots le laissèrent profondément perplexe.

-...Quoi, le tableau ?

Kanon l'ignora à nouveau. Le juge haussa un sourcil, et leva les yeux au-dessus de la cheminée, vers le mur dépourvu du moindre ornement si ce n'était un clou isolé et la couleur un peu délavée de la tapisserie, d'une forme parfaitement rectangulaire.

Ah, oui, tiens... il y avait bien un tableau, ici.

...Il jugea d'ailleurs perturbant que Kanon s'en rappelle mieux que lui. Sentant que son sommeil post-coïtal salvateur allait devoir attendre, il frôla l'épaule à sa portée de la barbe naissante sur son menton.

-Je l'ai fait retirer il y a une semaine. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il te manque ?

-Pourquoi ?

-… Parce que tu étais le premier à le détester et qu'il serait donc ridicule que son absence te pèse ?

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait descendre ?

Le Juge ne put retenir un bâillement. Il commençait vraiment à être tard, et la chaleur du corps de Kanon liée à celle de l'âtre, plongeaient tout son être dans un cocon agréable auquel il aurait aimé s'abandonner. Mais le regard pers perçant tourné vers lui l'empêcha de couper court à la conversation. Fronçant les sourcils à la recherche de ses souvenirs, il eût l'illumination, et s'autorisa de replonger dans les mèches bleues avant de glisser naturellement :

-Il te déplaisait fortement. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de te l'imposer plus longuement.

Kanon lui imposa de nouveau le silence. Mais dans la semi-obscurité, à la seule lueur des braises et du ciel rouge des Enfers, quelque chose le troubla dans les yeux du Gémeau.

La colère en était désormais totalement absente. Mais la lueur qui semblait y briller, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois, le dérouta grandement. Et lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas fini par s'endormir malgré tout, et qu'il rêvait tout bonnement la joie timide de ce regard d'ordinaire si perçant.

-...Pour le temps que je passe ici, c'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

-Possible... Je ne sais plus, peut-être que je me suis dit que si je retirais ce qui semblait te déplaire, tu accepterais l'idée de dormir au moins une nuit dans cette pièce.

Silence, à nouveau. Mais la lueur persistait.

-Mais tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-...Ce n'est pas ma chambre.

-Et tu n'aimerais pas que ça le devienne ?

Kanon ouvrit la bouche, hésitant visiblement une nouvelle fois. _Perturbant_ , songea le Juge des Enfers. Le regard vert allait et venait entre lui, et l'ancien emplacement du tableau. Un mordillement de lèvres et une inspiration plus tard, le cadet des gémeaux souffla ces quelques mots que Rhadamanthe pensa avoir rêvés.

-… J'y ai songé.

-Et… ?

-L'idée… ne m'a pas déplu.

Sur ces bonnes paroles ayant demandé l'équivalent d'au moins trois mois d'avancement dans leur ersatz de relation, Kanon enfouit promptement son nez dans l'oreiller, marquant ainsi la fin de la conversation maintenant que _lui_ le souhaitait. Rhadamanthe aurait pu s'offusquer de son égoïsme, mais la rare franchise de son amant concernant ce qui relevait de leur intimité suffit à contenir toute velléité belliqueuse de sa part. Il n'imposa donc pas le moindre commentaire déplacé, ou l'ombre d'une réflexion fine. Posant un baiser mordant sur la nuque grecque, il acheva de resserrer une prise déjà plus que possessive, et enfouit son nez dans les mèches azures qui étaient siennes à présent. A la tension qui quitta le corps contre lui, il sut que c'était ce dont Kanon avait besoin. Preuve, s'il y en avait besoin, qu'ils commençaient réellement à se connaître. Son regard, cependant, se referma sur l'objet de leur discussion, qui méritait peut-être un soupçon de réflexion.

-Je... pourrais opérer d'autres changements.

Pas de réponse.

-Par exemple... Retirer certaines affaires des placards... Faire de l'espace.

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

-Pour que, pour peu que l'envie te vienne... Tu puisses... peut-être... envisager... éventuellement... l'hypothèse de-

Il eut enfin une réaction, qui n'était peut-être que la manifestation de l'énervement et de la frustration que cette dernière prise de parole avait déclenchée chez l'ancien Dragon des Mers. Dragon qui agrippa fermement sa mâchoire pour l'interrompre, plaquant sans ménagement ses lèvres contre celles du juge pour plus d'efficacité. Moins d'une demi-seconde de surprise suffit à ce dernier avant de répondre avec une passion toujours renouvelée à cette bouche qu'il adorait, sa propre main venant agripper sa nuque et quelques mèches bleues. Mordant les lèvres gercées, et jouant de la langue contre celle de son amant, qui frémit une nouvelle fois contre lui. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés, et le front collé, Rhadamanthe sût que sa décision était prise.

La lueur créée par ses paroles, il la voyait pour la première fois. Et comptait bien l'y faire perdurer.

Sa résolution affirmée mentalement, il les repositionna correctement pour les heures à venir. Kanon s'échapperait, bien évidemment, mais il souhaitait profiter du corps contre lui aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

Le froissement des draps l'éveilla.

Inutile de regarder le réveil. Rhadamanthe retint un soupir : Kanon quittait toujours les lieux entre quatre et cinq heures du matin. Persuadé que le sommeil du juge était assez profond pour lui épargner une conversation maladroite sur ses départs nocturnes précipités. Marques de son profond détachement.

Faisant douter le juge de la réalité de leur dernière conversation.

Pour l'heure, il ne dit rien. Se contentant d'entrouvrir un œil et de savourer la vue appréciable de la chute de reins du Grec, alors qu'il se rhabillait avec rapidité et en silence. Un art où il était, en trois mois, passé maître.

Pourtant, une fois debout et vêtu, Kanon interrompit sa marche silencieuse jusqu'à la porte. Sa main, pourtant tendue vers la poignée, suspendit son geste. Se détournant de son but premier, Rhadamanthe le vit s'avancer vers l'immense armoire ancienne, et en frôler la porte du bout des doigts. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans un grincement, laissant le cadet des Gémeaux constater ce que Rhadamanthe avait jusqu'à présent réservé comme une offre qu'il craignait de révéler.

Dans le meuble centenaire, la moitié de la penderie était déjà vidée, et plus de cinq étagères impeccables n'avaient pas l'honneur d'un vêtement plié. Le Juge des Enfers retint son souffle : si la proposition avait eu l'air de séduire son amant, il pouvait en être autrement de sa réaction face au fait accompli. Sans doute que le Dragon des Mers n'avait pas imaginé un instant que son offre serait suivie d'une application avant plusieurs mois supplémentaires.

Il observa Kanon passer ses doigts sur le bois travaillé, et sur l'espace qui n'existait pour personne d'autre que lui. De là où il était, il ne voyait qu'une partie de ses traits, mais son expression lui parût encore une fois nouvelle, teintée d'une mélancolie jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Se sentant peut-être observé, le Grec tourna la tête vers lui et Rhadamanthe s'empressa de fermer les yeux tout en essayant de deviner les gestes de l'homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier plus que de raison.

Un léger son étouffé lui parvint, comme un frottement de tissu. Puis, pendant près de deux minutes, plus rien. Et Rhadamanthe attendit le moment fatidique où, lassé, Kanon choisirait tout simplement de s'éclipser, se donnant deux jours, peut-être trois, avant de le revoir. Le temps que le détachement s'effectue de lui-même, et que l'insupportable distance reprenne ses droits sur eux. Comme toujours.

Déjà, les bruits de pas se faisaient entendre... Curieusement beaucoup plus audible. Et Rhadamanthe ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque le drap qui le couvrait se souleva à nouveau, un torse chaud et nu revenant se coller au sien avec avidité.

Lorsqu'il osa rouvrir un œil, la chevelure azurée et tant appréciée envahissait son champ de vision, se répandant presque avec possessivité sur le lit. A l'image de son propriétaire, qui ne perdit pas un instant pour l'entourer de ses bras, ses ongles manquant de s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, alors qu'il enlaçait leurs jambes, achevant d'étouffer le moindre espace libre entre eux. Et sans une explication, à cinq heures et demie du matin, Kanon des Gémeaux se rendormit contre lui. Pour la toute première fois.

Et c'est en serrant le corps brûlant que Rhadamanthe releva les yeux vers l'armoire, où trainait sur l'étagère une unique tunique fatiguée, dont l'appartenance ne pouvait faire douter. Le frisson d'une étrange joie satisfaite s'empara de lui, et le Juge des Enfers réalisa que c'était peut-être la même que celle ressentie par Kanon quelques heures auparavant. Caressant le dos nu et les mèches éparses, il accorda au Grec un baiser aussi léger que leurs tempéraments le permettaient, avant de replacer le visage du Chevalier au creux de sa peau.

Et dans l'aube toujours grise des Enfers, l'ombre du sourire de Kanon sur sa clavicule suffit à le rendre étrangement heureux.


End file.
